


A substitute superhero

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Edorazzi's Mentor AU, F/M, Miraculous PV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: When Adrien is injured and unable to fight, there is only one person he can turn to.Meet Felix, the previous Chat Noir.





	A substitute superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Герой на замену](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596614) by [Jerohn (Nererimaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nererimaru/pseuds/Jerohn)



> I made it as a birthday present for @edorazzi. This story is written in her [mentor AU](http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/tagged/mentor-au), where Felix and Bridgette have been heroes prior to adrien and Marinette, and are now helping Adrien to master his skills. And give him cuddles.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

They were outside, when it happened.

An akuma appeared out of nowhere, wreaking havoc like always. Only this time Adrien wasn't fast enough to find a shelter fast enough. A powerful projectile collided with the pavement, making the latter crack and collapse, its pieces flying in every direction. One of them ricocheted from the wall and rammed into Adrien's leg.

The blond hissed in pain, sliding to the ground and making Felix and Bridgette turn to him in alarm.

“Hey, don't sit, kid!” Felix bid in concern. “We need to get away, like, right now!”

Adrien tried to stand up, but slumped back against a wall with a whimper.

The tall blond shot a worried glance to his fiancee, who was frowning in concern. Another crash sounded from behind, and Felix jerked forward, scooping Adrien up in his arms with no visible effort, and followed Bridgette down the street. Thankfully, they didn't live far away.

Five minutes later Felix rushed into the living room, while Bridgette locked the door behind them. The man put Adrien gently on the sofa, considering him sharply.

“Can you stand?” he demanded.

The boy tried to put his weight on the hurt leg, and immediately fell back down.

“The transformation might help,” he offered uncertainly.

Felix gaped at him, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” the boy croaked, “It usually hurts less, when I'm transformed.”

The man gave him a flat stare. “It does not.”

“He knows that,” Play voiced, flying up. “He had sprained his ankle while fighting that scary akuma with a sword, and then was limping the whole fight.”

“He did what?” Bridgette demanded from the doorway, wiping her hands. She came up to them, towering over Adrien. “Did you, Adrien Agreste, really fight while injured?”

The boy gulped. Geez, she could be scary.

“But I couldn't have left my lady alone!” he objected weakly. “And now, too. I have to go.”

Bridgette cocked her hip to the side. “No, you are not. And don't even try complaining. Or else I'm tying up you up.”

Felix hid his smirk at this.

“But I need to go help Ladybug!..” Adrien whined. “That monster is really dangerous. What if she gets injured as well. Who will save the city?”

The older pair exchanged their glances, communicating wordlessly. With a firm expression, Felix turned to the boy, extending his hand.

“Give me the ring,” he demanded.

“What?” Adrien squeaked.

“Give me your ring, and I'll go in your stead.”

“I agree with Fe there,” Plagg interjected. “You need to rest, and he will defeat the akuma faster than anyone.”

“But I…” the boy started, and met Bridgette's deadly glare. “Fine,” he sighed, taking off his miraculous, “but only this one time.”

“Like I'll ever do it again,” Felix huffed, slipping it onto his finger.

“Wow, Kid, we're working together like in good old days!” Plagg sing-songed, flying close.

“You call me that again, I spray you with that bottle,” the man stated flatly.

“Aww, but you did miss me! Admit it! Just a bit!”

“Hardly,” Felix huffed. “Claws out.”

\------

Ladybug was observing the street below, watching the akuma crash the city. But she couldn't go against it, not alone. This particular monster seemed to be a combat type. Big and strong and fast. She needed a distraction. She needed someone who would draw away the akuma's attention. She needed Chat Noir.

Only he wasn't arriving. It's been around forty minutes already, and Ladybug was starting to get frustrated.

Light steps sounded from behind, and the girl turned around with a frown on her lips. And froze. This was not her Chat Noir. This one was tall, his hair long, he was wearing high boots and had paw pads. Ladybug gaped at the hero, trying to decide if she needed to capture him and take the ring or try to work together.

She settled for further investigation.

“Oh, hey, um…” she started, but was cut off.

“I'm a substitute Chat Noir. Just for today,” he stated, looking past her. “If you are going to ask questions, please don't. I'm in a hurry.”

He stopped beside the chimney, observing the street below. “What have you found out?” he pried.

“Oh! Ah… the akuma should be in his necklace,” she hurried to explain. “A combat type. Really strong and fast. It threw me over this building as if I was a tennis ball.” She giggled unnaturally, looking up at the man. Who showed no emotion.

“So, combat type,” he repeated. “Easy.” He made a movement to jump down, but caught himself, turning to the girl. “You stay here,” he demanded. “I'll bring you the butterfly.”

“But…”

“No buts. I will not fight alongside an unexperienced child. You can fight the next one.” And he dropped to the street, leaving the fuming Marinette on the roof. Her irritation quickly turned to awe though, as soon as she saw him in action. Creeping stealthily behind akuma's back, one cataclysm, use a momentary distraction to pick the necklace from the akuma's neck and within a minute he was heading back to her, holding the infected object.

“Here,” he bid, dropping the necklace into her hands. “Cleanse it, quick.”

“Wow,” she wondered, “how did you…”

“Oh, for the love of cheese!” he exclaimed tiredly, grabbed the necklace and broke it, releasing the akuma. That snapped Ladybug out of her stupor, and brought back to reality.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The restoring magic washed over the city, and the adult Chat turned to leave.

“Wait! Um…” Ladybug's hand shot out to catch his elbow.

The substitute hero turned his head, considering her. “Yes?” He asked coldly.

“Ah… well…” She gulped. “Is my partner okay?”

Chat's face relaxed a little, showing a hint of a smile. “I think he is now. Bye.”

And he pushed himself into the air, heading away from the scene and leaving Ladybug in wonder.

\------

The next morning was nothing special. Felix dragged his feet to the kitchen, poured himself some coffee. And, still half asleep, switched on the TV, taking a sip of his morning coffee. Which got instantly spilled all over the table.

“Who is this beautiful stranger, Paris wonders. Will we ever see him again? Our channel got a lot of emails, here is one of them…” the man scrambled for the clicker and muted the TV, turning to his fiancee, wide-eyed. Bridgette was curled up in the chair, drinking her tea with a content smile.

“I've been there for less than a minute!” He whisper-yelled. “How can I be all over the news?!”

“Oh, you are lucky you missed the part where they talk about you thigh-high stripper boots,” she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173444746223/a-substitute-superhero-oh-i-just-wanted-to-wish)


End file.
